


How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count the Ways

by WanderingTheRailroads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: A series of very short drabbles for various Haikyuu pairings, based on 9 one-word prompts.1) Juicy - DaiYui2) Suppress - AkaneAlisa3) Pancakes - BokuYukie4) Bridge - KageHina5) Shivering - YamaYachi6) Moon - YamaTsukki7) Flame - YachiHina8) Insult - AsaKiyo9) Cover - KanokaRyuu
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/Shimizu Kiyoko, Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie, Haiba Alisa/Yamamoto Akane, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count the Ways

**DaiYui - Juicy**

6 months into her pregnancy, Yui really, really wants to eat something juicy.

“Daichi”, she whines, lying sideways on their living room couch with her shirt hiked up to expose her pregnant belly. Across the room, Daichi looks up from the book he’s reading with a concerned expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Grimacing, Yui rolls over onto her back, the immense dome of her belly jutting upwards like some fleshy mountain. “I’m having cravings, thanks to our little girl”, she says, pointing with both hands to her belly.

“Huh. Cravings? That’s new.”

“Not really. I mean, I’ve sorta had them the past few months, just never really mentioned it.”

Daichi frowns. “Yui. You’re my wife”, he says, setting his book down and heading over to the couch, where he sits on the floor before her. “Why wouldn’t you tell me about that??”

“Cuz I didn’t wanna bother you” she replies in a small voice, stroking his hair. “Are you angry?”

“Don’t be silly, of course not.” He kisses her on the cheek, then turns to face her belly. “So…what do you want to eat?” Daichi asks, making Yui giggle and smack him on the shoulder.

“Hey, ask me, not her! She can’t even reply yet!”

“Always good to start early, right?” Grinning, he begins rubbing Yui’s belly while still speaking to their unborn daughter. “Let me guess. Emi, wanna eat some meat?”

“Nope, wrong answer”, Yui says.

“Sashimi?”

She shakes her head. “Not recommended for pregnant women.”

“Cold soba?”

“Wrong again. Last try.”

“Hmm…something juicy?” This time Daichi is rewarded by a strong kick from Emi. He chuckles and prods Yui's belly, which makes Emi act up even more. "Guess I got that one right."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for Valentine's Day...in 2020. 
> 
> Well, that ship has sailed, so I figured I'd try to finish up the drabbles and post them.
> 
> Next up, Akane/Alisa, with the prompt 'Suppress'.


End file.
